


all the things we left unsaid

by inzkluvr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Not Beta Read, Osasuna, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Studying, cute osamu miya, essentially my love letter to osamu, lots of self projection, sunaosa - Freeform, sunaosa being cute, third year sunaosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inzkluvr/pseuds/inzkluvr
Summary: suna and osamu are trying to study for the college exam. they end up cuddling instead.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	all the things we left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> sunaosa being cute and fluffy ahahahaha... this is really actually just my love letter to osamu from suna's pov  
> uhhhh anyways i hope you enjoy because i loved writing this.. it made me feel so Painfully Lonely. if you like it i hope you leave kudos and comments n stuff!  
> other notes: suna and osamu are dating and have been for a while but the Feeling doesn't get old, they're so painfully shy with each other sometimes. suna is just really in love with osamu and even though it might not be so evident here, osamu loves him just as much! one of my favorite things is osamu expressing his love through little actions and just.. love expressed but never explicitly said.... i could go on and on!!  
> i wrote this kind of fast so if there are typos or grammatical errors, sorry :(  
> follow or dm me on twitter @starrysamu <3

Suna slaps his pencil down onto the textbook in frustration, head buried in hands as he sighs. He’s been studying with Osamu for the past 3 hours (at least, he tries to while Osamu whines about food he sees online) and made but a minor chip in the massive boulder that was acing the college exams. While he never really felt a need to do extraordinarily well in his studies, his plan after graduation is highly dependent on his acceptance to a good college. At least, one with a respectable volleyball team. Suna hardly sees how it’s fair that his future career AND his relationship with Osamu will be influenced by a single test, when he’ll never have to use trigonometry after he graduates--but he has a hunch that nothing in life is fair, so there’s no point in moping about it anyways.

Osamu is lying on Suna’s bed, looking around his childhood room and smiling at all the memories embedded everywhere, though Suna only moved to Hyogo a couple years ago, he’s fit so seamlessly into his life that Osamu just considers him to have been here since the start.

Suna lifts his head from his hands and attempts to refocus on the text swirling in his drowsy eyes but fails when he feels a tentative pair of careful grey eyes on him. 

“‘samu,” Suna starts, looking up from his textbook, “What..?”

Suna can’t seem to let himself continue-in fact, he can’t remember what he was going to say in the first place. The only reason is because of the state of his mind: drowsy and blurry with wear. It’s NOT because of the pretty boy smiling at him, watching him with soft eyes, face in hands. And it’s DEFINITELY not because of how cute he looks: warm and bundled up on Suna's bed, hair messy as he gazes at Suna. 

For a second, Osamu waits expectantly before teasingly smiling, “oh, Rin, am I jus’ that breathtakin’ly handsome? Do I take yer breath away?” 

Suna raises his eyebrow, lips pulled into a teasing smile and continues to stare. He watches the understanding dawn on Osamu’s face before he regains his composure and huffs before mumbling, “lame…” and burying his head into the soft blankets. Suna doesn’t miss the flowers of pink bloom on Osamu’s cheeks and the slightest hint of a fond smile, though.

Suna softly grins, continuing to watch Osamu as he slowly shifts himself back up to sit, covering himself with a mountain of blankets. His eyes travel to the fluffy grey hair sitting atop Osamu’s head: long and overgrown, locks of countless shades of faded grey hair, seamlessly bleeding into the roots of black. It’s cute. Suna imagines his hair spiked into horns, not unlike the style of Bokuto Koutarou, former ace of Fukurodani. The thought alarms him.

“‘samu. You have to get a haircut.” 

Osamu lets the blanket slip off of his shoulders and tilts his head to the side before asking, “Why?”

“Uhh… I don’t know.” 

“Ya don’t like it?” he asks, frown evident on his face.

“No.” Suna replies, a beat too quick and takes a moment to slow himself before continuing, “I like it. A lot.”

“Good,” Osamu hums.

Suna’s heart soars when Osamu smiles, almost uncharacteristically embarrassed as he lifts his arms toward Suna, making a grabby motion. Suna takes it in for a moment: Osamu is wearing a navy sweatshirt and grey sweatpants, blanket still draped around his shoulders to avoid the cruel chills of December. There is a brightness in his eyes and a haze of pink decorates the tips of his ears and Suna feels warmth spreading in his chest despite the chill from the cold winter air.

Osamu frowns as seconds pass, mistaking Suna’s immersion in thoughts for reluctance and lowering his arms, reverting his gaze from Suna to anything else. When Suna notices, he chuckles, making his way over to the bed and brushing his fingers through Osamu’s hair as he sits himself on the bed. He presses their lips in a soft kiss. Osamu smiles against it and Suna pulls back, just to press heavy kisses on his pale skin. His heart is warm and his thoughts are invaded by everything Osamu: the way he smells (like baby’s breath and laughter), the way he feels (like the light touch of the sun on a lazy spring afternoon), and the way he looks. Like an absolute dream.

Osamu giggles (oh god, he giggles, and Suna wonders what he did in his past life to deserve him) at the sensation of Suna’s cool lips pressing against his neck and intertwines their fingers warmly. Suna feels like he’s going to suffocate from the feeling of Osamu everywhere, but he doesn’t-his heart soars and leaps at every thought and he thinks, this must be love.

Suna can feel the vibration of Osamu’s throat as he murmurs, “Rin, ‘m tired.”

Suna hums in response and pulls away, gently cupping Osamu’s face in his hands. He looks into Osamu’s tired but fond eyes, watching the familiar blush settle on his cheeks. He gingerly plants a light kiss on Osamu’s nose and sees Osamu’s gaze soften into something he could only describe as fondness. 

Suna’s chest tightens and pulls them both to lay on the bed, limbs entangling in a flurry of short kisses peppered on warm skin. Osamu sighs in content of their proximity and pulls the soft blanket over them both, grabbing Suna’s hand with his own. 

They lie together, tranquil as they breathe, Osamu’s thumb tracing circles on Suna’s hand. Once or twice, Suna will find himself worrying about the future--in specifics, the upcoming exam--but Osamu buries his head in Suna’s neck and presses quiet kisses of reassurance against his skin, bringing him back to the inherent peace that encompasses them both.

Osamu buries his head deeper into Suna’s neck before quietly saying, “G’night, Rin.”

“Silly ‘samu, it’s only 7pm.”

Osamu groans, “Ya know what I meant.”

Suna laughs, “Yeah, I did. Goodnight, ‘samu.”

As he feels Osamu’s eyes flutter closed, thoughts of his unamused, bored face invade his mind. It makes his heart hurt (in a good way), but it also makes him think of giggles and soft kisses and the feeling of their hands fitting perfectly together. As much as the former makes his heart leap, his heart is more drawn to the unseen-the secrets that the two exchange in touches--he loves that he gets to see these layers of Osamu when nobody else does, and he thinks that nothing will ever make him feel as good as he does when he realizes Osamu chose him when he could have anybody else. 

It makes him think that maybe, passing the college exam won't be as hard as it seems. Maybe, Suna is worth more than what he thinks himself to be. 

Suna smiles fondly as he hears Osamu’s soft breathing, running his free hand through his soft grey hair, and waits until he’s sure that the grey-haired boy is fast asleep before pressing a kiss to his hair that whispers, I love you ‘samu.

Suna is not necessarily tired but he feels his eyelids grow heavy in the dim light, with Osamu’s comfortable warmth pulling him closer to sleep. He presses his lips softly onto Osamu’s soft hair and holds him a little closer. The last thing he remembers before falling asleep is a soft breath tickling his neck and a soft squeeze of his hand that murmurs back, I love ya too, Rin.


End file.
